1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for coupling a display card to a motherboard, and more particularly to a notebook display card connecting apparatus for coupling a notebook computer display card to a notebook computer motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to rapid developments in electrical technologies and portable computer applications, notebook computers are gradually becoming smaller and lighter with each passing day. Notebooks with a portable outline size and weight create an enormous increase in processing speed, and therefore notebook computers have become a popular electrical product.
Compared with a same level desktop computer, the notebook computer is more expensively designed in a longer design cycle. Therefore, a conventional notebook computer normally selects an on-board graphic chip for providing a stable working environment with lower manufacturing costs. Accordingly, the on-board graphic chips are usually used in conventional notebook computers. The on-board graphic chips cannot simply be exchanged or detached to improve the graphic capacity thereof.
Furthermore, a conventional notebook computer generally cannot provide the same graphic capacities with that of a desktop computer; especially for the 3D graphic capacity thereof. For improving the graphic capacity of the notebook computer, some conventional notebook computers utilize modular display cards to reveal the image with a suitable display resolution. However, an interior space of the notebook computer is limited so that the notebook computer cannot provide enough space to insert the display card vertically into a socket on the motherboard as well as the display card installed on the motherboard of the desktop computer.
Accordingly, a board-to-board connector module for coupling the display card to the motherboard has been developed. The board-to-board connector module has a plug connector and a socket connector respectively connected with the display card and the motherboard of the notebook computer. The connecting directions of the plug connector and the socket connector are both perpendicular to the surfaces of the motherboard and the display card. Therefore, the motherboard and the display card can be combined together parallel to each other so that the display card can be installed in the limited interior space of the notebook computer.
However, the plug connector and the socket connector are both perpendicular to the surfaces of the motherboard and the display card so that solder flux and solder splatter can easily attach to the contact terminals of the plug connector and the socket connector. Hence, the notebook computer with the board-to-board connector module can suffer from a poor contact problem and a poor signal transmission problem. Cleaning the board-to-board connector module is also difficult; the yield rate of the notebook computers is thus reduced and the manufacturing cost thereof increased.